


Essence Revisited - The Missing Slash Elevator Scene

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: If you didn't wonder what happened after that elevator door closed, then you are not a M/Sk slasher!





	Essence Revisited - The Missing Slash Elevator Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Essence Revisited - The Missing Slash Elevator Scene by Goddess Michele

Essence Revisited - The Missing Slash Elevator Scene  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Date: May 23, 2001  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: snippet  
Rating: NC17  
Status: done  
Spoilers: Essence (WARNING: new episode-if you haven't seen it yet, and don't want to know, then run away now!)  
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Series/Sequel: Another chapter in the Revisitation series  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Summary: If you didn't wonder what happened after that elevator door closed, then you are not a M/Sk slasher!

* * *

The elevator door closed slowly on Scully's stricken face, and then it was just the two of them. Skinner and Mulder both looked up as the numbers on the door moved towards the roof.

Mulder didn't look over at Skinner as he said, "Y'know, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Skinner replied dryly, watching the numbers.

"Seriously, Walter-this plan, it's-I don't-you're going to be a sitting duck up there." Something in Mulder's voice wavered a little. "I should be the bait."

"No." Skinner's tone was as firm and as final as Mulder had ever heard it. "Something's going on between you and that alien; I don't know what it is, but I don't like it, and this is the only way."

Suddenly he grinned crookedly. "Besides, it's about time I got to be the pretty one while you push from behind."

No laugh. Just a sad smile, and a hand taking hold of his. Still not looking at each other.

"What if this is a set-up? This Agent Craine, or Krycek-"

"If either of them has done anything to hurt you, their lives aren't worth a pile of shit."

Mulder shuddered at the cold raw fury in Skinner's voice.

Just before the final level, Skinner jerked his hand away from Mulder's and slammed the emergency stop button.

Mulder was in his arms a fraction of a second later, and their mouths came together desperately in a frightened sloppy kiss, their hands running frantically over one another.

Skinner pushed Mulder back against the elevator wall, kissing him hard, devouring the sweet hot mouth under his and tasting all his own fear and uncertainty returned.

Mulder groaned against Skinner's lips and wrapped his arms around his lover's wide shoulders, wishing briefly but fervently that he'd never heard of the X-Files, Billy Miles, little grey men or even Dana Scully. He gave all his focus to the big man kissing him, and felt it come back from Skinner tenfold.

At some unspoken signal, they broke apart, both breathing hard, both with tears barely held in check. Skinner set the elevator back in motion, and Mulder took his hand again.

The elevator shuddered to a halt.

"Be careful out there, Walter. I love you."

The doors slowly slid open.

"I'll be fine, Fox. I've got you to watch my back." Skinner let go of Mulder's hand and took a step forward, then turned to give his lover a small smile, barely a tic at the corner of his kiss-swollen mouth, but Mulder recognized it. "And I love you too."

They went their separate ways.

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
